The last Ranger
by SnowStorm22
Summary: This is a story about Airion. He is one of the few remaining Rangers. This story will tell if he gets revenge on the nine kings.
1. The beginning

**This is my first story so bear with me.**

 ** _Airion_**

I keep running my fingers over my wrist. I cannot feel it, but I know it is there. I bear the mark of Aldreth, god of the rangers. Rangers are gone. For all I know I am the last. Most rangers were humans. In fact I think I am one of the only Elven rangers. Humans die fast compared to elves which explains my living. I am what is known as a wood elf, the closest translation in your tongue. Even though humans die at a faster rate, it is not the reason that rangers were wiped out. Nobody could have expected what happened. This is how it went.

I was ninety-five. I was young, but I was ready to fight. Half of Elderan was. It was a blood moon. A blood moon means that there will be a great bloodshed which typically means a war-like battle was approaching rapidly. I was in the very tree I sit now. I was getting my arrows ready, bow string tightened, and daggers sharpened. I grabbed my father's old sword. This sword is hundreds of years old and is sharper than any blade wielded by man. It is a elvish blade. One of the best made blades. although Dwarven blades approach Elven quality... It was in many battles and lost only one... Anyhow, It was a cold night and I could see my breath on the wind. I jumped from the tree and landed next to my friend, Akron.

"Are you ready?" I say.

"This is as ready as I can be." He says. He was clutching his bow very tightly. And his left shoulder strap was loose.

"Here let me tighten this." I quickly tighten he strap. "There that looks better." I look up at him and he is looking at me curiously. "

"If we survive tonight I need to tell you something." Akron whispers.

"What do you mean? What do you need to talk about?"

"After tonight." Akron says gravely.

"Okay..." He is not making sense. It is not like him. "Alright. This blood moon looks stronger than any before. Take this." I hand him an elvish dagger. "I was saving It for your Birthday but it makes sense to give it to you now." His eyes light up as I hand him the blade. "Death before dishonor."

"What?" Akron says.

"The writing on the blade. Death before dishonor." I take his old dagger from his leg strap.

"If you want you can have that dagger. I know It is not as good as this one you gave me but... in case if something happens tonight then I want you to keep it." And at that he sheaths his new dagger into his leg strap.

 **Next chapter will introduce a new point of view and tell the battle.**


	2. The battle of the rangers

**Chapter two of the last ranger. Sorry the first chapter was short. This one will be longer though.**

 _ **Airion**_

I leave Akron and check around our camp. A ranger bows his head in respect as I walk past him. I think that was Talion. He is going to have to fight for his family tonight. He is quite talented as a fighter. I head to the look-out tower. on my way up the stairs I notice that we have many archers. This blood moon is meant for the approaching threat. Not us. We are prepared. An hour passes as we scan the area for a threat. The moon is still dark red so the battle either has not yet commenced, or it is happening on a different side of Elderan.

I should have not been thinking that it was going to be on the other side of the continent. Yes the threat did in fact come. It came like this: Akron and I were standing on the east watch tower on guard. That is when the stench of Orc caught in the wind.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Akron.

"No. You smell something? What is it?!"

"Orc." I replied.

"Oh..." There was something else in the wind. I soon realized what it was and it obviously showed on my face because Akron asked, "You smell something else dont you?"

"Dammit!" It was the only word that came to mind. Akron looked at me puzzled. "Dragons." He quickly jumped up and lit the warning fire. He made a message simalar to your Morse code with the smoke. It simply said, Dragons.

"We have to get down there and fight!" He exclaimed.

"What of the Wyrms? Shouldn't we stay up here and pierce them with arrows? I say.

"There are plenty of archers."

"Fine meet me down there." I say.

"What do you mean? We are taking the stairs unless there is another way down I do not know about."

"You still have a lot to learn from the elf." I then jump off the tower. It was simple. As long as an elf lands in the right position, depending on the jump of course, we can be just fine. "Talion." I stop the ranger I saw before. "There is a orc army and.. Dragons."

"I know this. I saw the message." He points towards the east watch tower.

"Right. Do you have a plan?" I ask.

"Yes I do. Fight until I fall." Good plan. I heard a loud horn going off. I look to the north and that is when we see the torches.

What happens next... nobody would have thought. Orcs are not capable of much. They make foul liquor, fight decent, and breed quickly. The orcs stared attacking our front gate. The dragons were not there yet... But the smell was still in the air. It seemed like we had them in the beginning. Arrow after arrow was fired. I took down five within the first three seconds (Not to brag or anything). Minutes of holding them off. That is all it was. It was not like they were strong, we just weren't prepared for the hell hole that opened behind us. Dragons climbed out of the hole. They were all mounted. There was a total of ten riders. All had glowing object on there hands. I dont know If they were rings or gloves but we do know that it made them able to tame dragons. Now that I think about it... the tenth looked different. He had a spiked helm. He was easily the size of three men. He was missing a finger. Nine kings of men... doomed to die...

 _ **So that is it for this page. Sorry that the battle isn't done but it needs to be perfect. Until next time.**_


	3. The battle of the rangers 2

_**So This will tell the last of the fall of the rangers. This also goes into detail about the grudge on the nine kings. I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THESE CHARACTERS!**_

 ** _Airion_**

The nine kings of men... Doomed to die... That was who they were. I did indeed try to fight them off. Listen now, I pulled back on my bow string. I aimed for two seconds and released on the third. I shot one of these dragon riders in the head. But it did not do anything to him... He pulled it out and then started riding towards me.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled with all of my might. Saying I got out just in time is an understatement. In fact, my cape caught fire. I ripped it off and stomped the green flames out. I turned around and saw the the gate was burned down. The orcs rushed into our camp as a river does a broken dam. These riders burned twenty of our men in seconds. If they had not been distracted we would have fallen faster. Instead the archery towers were finding weakness in their scales and using it to their advantage. I ran down into the battle. I tried staying stealthy but that ended after I slit three necks. A orc spotted me and yelled,

"There is still a ranger! Atta-." I cut him off by cutting him. I impaled one to the right of him with my fathers sword. Then killed another. Within seconds it was dripping black blood.

"Goblin cleaver!" An orc yells. At that they started fleeing. That is when I saw him, Morgoth. I approached him ready to fight. I spent a second fighting with him. I ran up sword drawn, Then he bitch slapped me and sent me flying ten feet away. Yes that was quite embarrassing. I struggled to get up and ended up collapsing next to a tree. I heard someone coming and I tried to raise my weapon. I saw that it was in fact an Orc... I could not get up in time... As he was ready to decapitate me he made a awful sound. Then I saw the blade glowing bright blue sticking through him. He collapsed and I saw the figure behind him. It was Akron.

"We can't have another fellow ranger die now can we?" He offers his hand. Not hesitating I grab it and he helps me up. "That is better! You look-" He gasps. Similar to a few seconds ago to the orc he slew, there was a blade sticking through him.

"NO!" I grab the dagger he gave me before the battle and throw right between the eyes of the foul beast. "Come on don't die on me!" I say looking down on his body. He spurts blood from his mouth.

"Find Vilya. The ring of Elrond."

"What do you mean? Why would I need it?"

"You need to kill the Nine Nazgul."

"That ring won't make me more powerful though... it increases healing power." Akron chuckles,

"There is a way to make the bearer more powerful..." His breaths quicken. "I.. take.." Rather than finishing his sentence he gives me a piece of parchment. "I will see you again brother." And at that he stops breathing. The stars above reflected in his glassy stare.

 _ **So I would like reviews because I would like to know what the readers want to read. I have an idea for the next chapter... Thanks for reading to this point. Honestly I have never gone through with a book so this is a first time thing. Until next time. Milee Nilo will be introduced.**_


	4. A new friend

_**This is going to explain how Airion survived, what item he acquired, and what character he met.**_

 _ **Airion**_

My best friend was dead. There was not a soul left alive on this field. The orc army left along with the Nine Kings. I cried myself dry that night. But I knew I had to pull myself together. I looked at the paper Akron gave me.

" **If you are reading this Airion then I am dead. You were like a brother to me. I am pretty sure I died in the battle held on the blood moon (that is when I wrote this.) so this is what I need you to do. Go to my tent. Do not read on until you are there."** Respecting his honor I did not read on until I got to his tent.

 **"Look under my bedroll, there will be a hidden trapdoor."** The letter stated. I looked under there and there was a box. **"Open the box Airion."** I did as the letter said and found a silver ring, a gold ring, a bronze ring, and another silver ring but this was different. It was glowing blue. **"I intended on the both of us using these to fight off the Nazgul. These are some of the few test rings of power. They are not connected to the one ring. You can use all four if you feel but, You may overdose on power. Then again your mental charisma is stronger since you are an elf. Avenge me brother. Get Elrond's ring. You will know what to do next. P.S Don't kill her."** who do I not kill? And that was it. So I had four prototype rings of power that did not depend on the one ring... That was cool.

"Yes that is very cool." A voice says. This story I have told you happened one month ago. I did not say this story out loud so who is this stranger?

"Who are you?" I say gravely.

"I am someone who wishes to help you." The person says. I draw an arrow and knock it in place and pull back on it.

"You have some explaining." This figure turns around and starts walking. "Where the Hell do you think your going?" I run up to the hooded figure and pull the hood down."

 _ **Milee**_

This ranger pulls my hood down.

"Oh.." he says. "I didn't think you were-" I cut him off.

"A girl? Just because I am a girl does not mean I cannot get through orc camps to get here." Ha. That should make him regret making that comment ever again.

"That is not what I was going to say... I didn't think you were an elf." Great now I feel guilty. Yes I am also an elf. To be honest he looks great for our kind. Maybe in the future... "How did you know of my battle? I am sure I did not say it aloud." He says. It does not seem like he has the same intentions I do right now. Oh well he may change his mind later.

"I can hear thoughts when I am not distracted. I try to hear what he is thinking, I hear nothing... How is he doing this? He does not have the rings on...

"I can block mind readers when I feel it necessary." He says. "A useful skill I picked up one day." No kidding.

"So you need the sapphire ring? I know where Elrond is! I can help!" I say.

"No. I know where it is. Thanks for the offer though." Ouch his words hurt.

"I knew your friend... Akron." I say. "He was referring to me when he said don't kill her."

"Is that so?" Airion says. "Well I cannot allow you to come."

"And why ever not?" I say. There better be a good explanation to not take a beautiful elf like me along right?

"Last time I got attached to someone he died in my arms." He says. "You heard my tale."

 _ **So that is it for this chapter. Airion has some powerful rings and has encountered another elf for the first time in his life! Not to mention a cute one lol. Thanks for reading and have a good day. Until the next chapter.**_


	5. The rings

_**Hi! You are seriously still reading this? OK then welcome back! Last chapter Milee was introduced to Airion lucara (lucara = lightning fist). Welp here is how they managed to form something close to a friendship.**_

 _ **Milee**_

"Yes I did pay attention to your memory. That doesn't mean I don't want to help. Is that what you think?"

"Listen lady, I still don't know what to think about you. You pop up at the most random time, talking about MY friend, and invade MY memories. Who the hell are you?"

"Milee. Milee Nïllo."

"Nïllo.. Gemflower. Not a bad last name."

"Not as cool as Lightning fist..." He stares at me for a second. There looks like there is a gleam in his eye! I blink to make sure it is real. It is gone just as fast as it came.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" He says.

"Maybe." I respond. There suddenly is a break in his guard and I see into his mind for only a second, but see a impacting memory.

 _ **Airion**_

I allow this "Milee" a brief glance into my past. It was three years ago. Akron and I were hanging out in my old tree.

"Ha ha ha. Is that so? Akron said. "So what does your last name mean then?" He asked curiously.

"It actually means Lightning fist." I say with pride.

"That is cool." He says.

"I think yours is too." I say feeling like I may have made mine sound superior to his.

"Not as cool as Lightning fist..." He says.

Milee said the same words my friend did three years ago. How much does she know of me?

"I know quite a bit actually!" She says. She is obviously trying to find a way to make me like her. "Is that what you really think? I am not trying to make you like me! I am here for Akron! We were supposed to meet up with Rolen the warrior and take the nazgul out one by one. Hence the reason of four rings. He said that you were to be leader if he fell. **So you are leader and we are going to Rolen!** " She shouts at this last bit. Well... I need to either need to put on a ring or keep my mind blocked at all times. I don't know if you have tried to block a mind reader before, but it is very hard. I take the Bronze ring out of the pouch on my belt and go to put it on.

"That my friend, is mine." She says.

"The hell it is. This is mine." I start to slide it on my finger when she snatches it. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" I try to get it from her but she is quick. I forget that she is an elf. I am used to fighting Orcs and training with men.

"No. Akron intended on giving it to me." At this she pulls a dagger out and presses it against my throat. I look for a way out of this. I glance at her wrist and see a blue mark. My eyes widen at this. I quickly disarm her and have her on her back looking up at me. I quickly pull her sleeve back and look at her wrist. I cannot believe what I see. Her mark is not fully developed as mine is, but it is the mark of Aldreth, showing apprenticeship as a ranger. I quickly jump off of her and continue walking down the path we were walking on.

 ** _Milee_**

Dammit. I was hoping something would happen on the ground. I know it sounds like I am a whore but I am not. Honestly this is the first time I have felt like this. And if you saw this man you would understand.

"So you are just going to leave me here?" I yell to him.

"If you stay there then yes. But I reckon that it will not be that easy to get rid of you." I know. This ring has enhanced my power.

"Hmmph." I get up and run to catch up with him. I stop him and say "I am not much younger than you you know.

"Try me." He says flatly.

"I happen to be ninety eight." I say with pride.

"I am one hundred." He says. "Come back when you are in triple digits." This guy... "The way you are saying that you are not much younger than me may or may not be coming off wrong on me. It sounds like you are not talking about maturity and you are leaning towards something else." Cover blown.

"What ever would make you think such a thing?" I say. It actually sounded believable to myself.

"So I am going to take that you will not give me that ring back anytime soon?" He says.

"That is correct."

"Alright then." He puts on the silver ring that is glowing blue. When he does this he glows blue for a solid three seconds. "I think that this was the ring made just before success." Crap. He has a ring that can rival a true ring of power. Mine feels like a tamed puppy against his wolf of a ring. I really cannot read his thoughts now.

 ** _So that is it for this chapter. This is the longest one yet... So if you want longer chapters tell me because when I write something that looks long it makes it look short when it is published. Until the next chapter!_**


	6. Getting to know you

_**Airion's ring is strong. YAY!**_

 _ **Airion**_

"Wow." This was the first time he put the ring on. Six years and he had not put it on. "This, I could get used to. How is that ring working out for you Milee? do you feel stronger?" She looked at him in a startled way. Airion was puzzled and then realized there was a reason he did not put it on. He would not allow himself to become corrupt. At this he takes it off and stuffs it into his pouch. I know she can see into my mind now, he thinks. Let her. She won't find anything there. Not anything happy at least.

 _ **Milee**_

He is right. There is agony in his head. He hides it quite well to be honest. This ring I am wearing. I do not feel corrupt, but it does increase my physic power. This is interesting. Maybe there is something happy in his head. I look through his memories. And I find nothing. There is nobody that he loves or cares for... His friends are dead, the same with his mother and father, and even his pet panther? That is cool, the panther I mean. There has never been a girl in his life that he cared for apart from his mother... At this Milee is filled with hope. I know that it is selfish of me to look through his memories and find that part but, I can't help but feel good for myself. Let's put romance aside for just a minute, yes it will be hard, He has never had a female friend. I could be his first. Female friend of course.

 _ **A**_ _ **irion**_

She is looking at me that way again.

"How many people have you been around?" I say causally.

"I have been around four humans in my life. Three Dwarves. Two Halflings, A couple, they were very nice. You though, are the only other elf I have been around." That clears up a lot. One cannot help but marvel at an elf. To be honest it is hard to not marvel at her seeing as though she is only the third I have seen. If I am the only one then I literally am the "cutest" thing she has seen. "So you have never... seen another elf? I mean... I have seen three others but you know..." I say.

"You are not letting me into your mind to see what you mean. What are you hiding?" Huh... I thought she could see. I was resisting but I guess I am more powerful than a ring. Yus!

"I have reasons." I say. "Also it is very hard trying to block that ring." I point to her hand.

"I won't try to enter anymore." I look at her with a "Suuuure" Kind of look. "I swear! Scouts honor! She puts up her hand. The way she is doing it I can tell she has not done scouts. Whatever I will try to cut her some slack.

"Fine." I say to her.

 _ **Milee**_

He trusts me? This is a step.

"Hey Airion." I say

"What." Like I said it is a step. Apparently we are still on one word terms.

"We have now walked five miles." He stops.

"Really?" Once again, one word.

"Yes. do you know what that means?" I say. I expect a "What to come from him. Instead I get this.

"We are near Lister."

"Umm yes actually." I did not think he would know.. then again he has been here for his whole life just about. "Sooo.. dark is approaching. Do you want to get a room?" I say.

"Yes. I know the right place."

"Oh ok... wait.. you said yes?"

"Yes I did."

"You agreed to get a room... With me?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Okay then." Then he turns his head to me and has a new expression I have not seen before on him.

That was the first time he smiled at me.

 _ **No way! First he says he will get a room with you then he smiles?! Lol what am I doing with my life?**_


	7. Incredible self control

_**I think I will change the rating of this to Mature because I am getting Ideas. Tell me what you think in the comments.**_

 _ **Airion**_

Her eyes, no joke, lit up when I confirmed what she suspected. This will be the only time that I have even slept in the same room with a girl. I have gotten plenty of offers though. We enter the town Lister.

"Follow me." I grab her arm and make her speed up because she is slowed down by looking at everything.

 ** _Milee_**

HE TOUCHED ME!

 _ **Airion**_

Did she just get goosebumps? Whatever. I take her to the "Halfling hole". They call it this because Hobbit holes are very, very nice. This is like a hobbit hole, just bigger.

"Oi Balamer? You here?"

"Airion? Is that you?" A voice says from behind a shelf. "It is you! Hi! What can I do for you?" Balamer says.

"I need a room for tonight. How much will it cost?" I say. He looks at me disapprovingly.

"I said that you stay here for free. After what you did last time especially!" He says.

"What exactly did he do?" Milee asks.

"Oh who is this? A "Friend" of yours? He fought off a group of bandits trying to rob me." The halfling says half to me, half to Milee. I know I am blushing. I don't know if it is because he is bragging about me to Milee or because he called her my "Friend" but it needs to not happen.

"Well what have you available?" I ask. He looks back and forth from Milee to me.

"Tonight you get the luxury room. Follow me." The hobbit starts walking us down the hall. He hands me a key and simply says "Enjoy your night." And walks away.

"That happened." I say.

 _ **Milee**_

It sure as hell did.

We walk into the room. There is a large bed, a cot, a closet, and a bathroom.

"I am going to go change." I slowly say. And then I walk into the bathroom.

 _ **Airion**_

Crap. Why did she say it like that? I don't know what to do because I know what she is thinking. Or do I? Maybe I think she is thinking that because I want it? Is that what I want? I hear a giggle from inside the bathroom. Shit! I did not block my thoughts. Welp now I am really screwed. I decide now is as great a time as any other to look at my rings. I glide by the silver and the gold but I stop at the silver-blue ring. This ring... I like it. This ring had much more detail put into it than the others. Wait... There is writing.. six years and it had not been there... It is in elvish.. _**To part with the ring that rules, It must be destroyed at doom.**_ Then just as fast as it appeared, it was gone. I hear a noise and quickly draw a dagger ant point it in the direction of the sound. It was just Milee. Oh... She was in comfortable sleepwear. Basically, she was in her bra and underwear. Geez... I need to get a hold of myself.

"Should I put a night gown on?" She asks to innocently.

"Yes you should." This sounds cold. I hope I didn't hurt her...

 _ **Milee**_

What is the meaning of this? Does he not like me? That comment he made hurt a little.

"I see." I say. I go to the bathroom once more and put a gown on over top. It took courage doing that. And he just said to put something else on? Then again he was thinking about if he wanted it. He is considering! I step out of the bathroom to see him putting a new shirt on. He does have abs...

"That is not a normal shirt like my blouse is. That is a form of leather armor. Why do you sleep armored?" I ask.

"It could be useful." He says. He is completely blocking his thoughts now. Wow there is no way I can penetrate his head. Then I see his finger. He has a ring on it. "Get some sleep." He says. "If I do go on this quest of yours you will need rest."

"What of you?" I ask.

"I slept two nights ago. I am good." Two nights?! Wow I did not think it was possible for someone to be able to function that way from lack of sleep. "Don't worry, I am fine. I will teach you to not need sleep in our travels. now rest."

"Only if you at least lay down." And at this I jump onto the bed.

"Fine have it your way." He lays down on the cot. Dammit he is stubborn. I slowly slide on my ring. If this enhances my ability to affect others then maybe I can do new things. It is a long shot but I focus on him. He has taken off his ring which made this possible. I kept chanting the word sleep in my head each more forceful then the last. sleep. Sleep. SLEEP. At that last attempt his body goes limp. What the fu-

 _ **Damn she is turning out to be a bad ass don't you think? Oh should I make this rated as Mature? Tell me in the reviews if you want something to be different or if you want something to be added in the next chapter.**_


	8. The Dream

_**Wow. Chapter eight. Is it just me or did the last chapter feel rushed and weird?**_

 _ **Airion**_

For some reason I sleep. It is bliss yet, feels unnatural. Oh... I am having a dream. There is nothing but black around me. That was it at first. After I walked around the abyss for a while I found a glowing object a good hundred yards away. I feel like my life depends on this object. So I start to run. I am almost there when I am entangled by the dark. I am only three feet away! It is trying to pull me back. Back into the dark. I slowly crawl to it. The dark starts pulling harder. In a desperate attempt at getting this I leap forward and grab this object. Now the darkness is swallowing me. This object, is a ring. I am starting to suffocate. Well here goes nothing. I put this ring on and burst from the darkness. In fact I burst out of my sleep. I am breathing rapidly. I cover my hands over my face and feel something hard. I look at it and it is my ring. What the fu- Before I finish this thought I feel a hand on my shoulder. Instead of pushing her way I let her in. Right after I throw this ring against the wall. I slowly stand up. She still has her hand on my shoulder. Before she knows what is happening, I hug her.

"I won't let that happen again Milee. Go back to sleep."

"O..Ok." She stutters.

 ** _Milee_**

What was that?! I mean I feel guilty because I caused it. I see him get his ring.

"You can't sleep?" He asks.

"No." I respond.

"I see. I won't force you into sleep. Partly because it cannot be done." Is he on to my trail? Maybe he is. "Since you are not sleeping anytime soon, what do you want to talk about?"

"Wait. You want to have a conversation? With me? That consists of more than one word each sentence?"

"I will try to."

"Ok. Umm well I know about your past..."

"How about your past?" He says. "You know about me but I have no clue who you are." He wants to know about me? What did I do to him. I must have opened him up or something because he is much more friendly now. Then again he did get a luxury room for me before I zapped him with my ring.

"We there is not much to tell about me. I mainly have just gone around Elderath. I have been to the four corners. And I met you in the forest of shadows. By the way how did you survive in there? It is like haunted like crazy right?"

"Oh um yes it is but once you get the spirits used to you it is fine. You also have to try to kill a few. Let them know you mean business." He says in a factual way.

"I see." I say. I am horrible at small talk. Ughhh.

"It is only twelve and I forgot to ask if you were hungry. Are you?" He asks.

"Um yes, I am hungry." I say.

"Alright. I know a place." He said that before and he got me here. Who knows what will happen this time?

Airion and Milee were at a pub. Not the nicest place, but you have to have a higher class to get in.

"No way!" I say. Airion has really opened up now. And he got me really good food. "What is this stuff again?" I ask.

"It is seared Nothro apples and Heion sauce." He says. I have a puzzled look on my face obviously. "It is magic apples and magic syrup." He explains. He takes another drink from his mug. "Excuse me sir?" He says to a passing waiter. "May I have another refill? The waiter nods and rushes off. That must be Airion's twentieth mug of ale. "It is a thing we can do." He says.

"What?" I say dumbfounded.

"We can hold our drink better than most." He explains. "You must know this though."

"No actually.. I have never had alcohol..." He has a look of surprise on his face.

"Really?" Hes says. "Would you like me to get you one?"

"No thanks. It is kind of late." It was really late.

"Oh ok.." And then he goes completely still. "I have bad news." He whispered. "I am drunk, and someone is going to approach me to fight in three, two, one." Someone grabs Airion's shoulder.

 _ **Yup Imma leave it there. Tell me what you think and if you want more. :P**_


	9. Who would have thought

_**Yeah so this is the Ninth chapter! Who would have thought I would go this far? Like I have said before, I usually scrap a story after three pages. So this is great...**_

 _ **Airion**_

Even if I am drunk i will fight better than this man. I get up and turn around. "Yes?" I say.

"Youu.. Loook.. Pointy... You look weird ears." What? I think he meant I have pointy ears so I look weird.

"And you look like the average drunken dumb-ass!" I say cheerfully. Milee giggles.

"Yoou tink das funnny lil girl?" This drunken fool says. "Do I need to show you manners tooo?" I don't know Milee very well but I do want to defend her honor. I raise my fist and as I send it flying forward. But nothing is there.

 ** _Milee_**

Airion threw his punch a second to late. I got the hit. Yes I am completely "Ashamed" for not acting lady like. That man is going to feel that for a week.

"Damn.." Airion says. He looks at me with admiration.

 **That look changed their adventure. Not immediately, but it did.**

"Well I am done eating. How about you?"

"Ummm yeah... Let's go. I go into my coin purse when Airion slaps ten gold coins on the table. That is over paying. "Let's go." He says. He said he is drunk but the only sign of it is an occasional twitch in his right finger. We get back to the Halfling hole. We enter our room and I head straight to bed while Airion closes and locks the door. He turns now and heads to his cot. Along the way he trips on the tea table (What your race calls a coffee table today). "Aw shit."

"Are you ok?" I ask sincerely.

"Yeah. I am not very drunk just so you know." He lays down on his cot. Minutes pass. He keeps switching positions to get comfortable. I don't know if I should invite him up here. I mean in a friendly manner of course. Yes. I need to stay professional from this point on. I slowly get up and creep to the bathroom. Once in there I equip my leather armor and I head back to the bed. Once I am there I say,

"Do you want to come up here?" I say. I expect a quick no or, you need rest. Instead he gets up and gets into the bed.

"Thank you." He says. And at that they fell asleep.

 _ **...**_

A month passed after that. Milee and Airion had become good friends. They were able to tell each other personal things and feel like they were safely kept.

 _ **Airion**_

I cannot understand how this is the same being that I met a month ago. Milee was different. She hid emotions extremely well now, she has a better understanding of her gift now that someone can help her, She is a very skilled fighter, and... she is someone I want around.

 _ **This was a very short chapter but I think it should be left here for now. Tell me what you think about this. Also, next chapter spoilers: They will meet someone that will change their lives. That is it for now! Thanks for reading.**_


	10. A new face

_**I dunno where I am even going with this anymore. Oh yeah *clears voice* In a galaxy far far awa- what? I am not doing that story? Oh you want to read the latest chapter of The last Ranger? Wow... Whatever ok here it is.**_

 _ **Airion**_

She is someone I want to be around. I have no clue when it happened but she rooted into my soul. Yes that sounds crazy but she did. Those roots sprouted and created a shrub. Delicate, yet something that could be strong. Now it is a strong as an oak. Wait a minute... Why am I comparing my friend to a plant?

"What are you thinking in your head?" Milee says. She points to my ring then to her head. Ah yes, I have gotten much better control over this ring.

"I was just comparing you to a plant." I say like it is the most normal thing.

"Oh I se- wait. A plant?!" She says confused. "Why a plant?" She asks

"Because I have just realized that you have rooted to me." I say. She smiles.

"And you did not want me to come." **And you did not want me to come.** I have a flash back. Ten years ago. Akron and I were walking through the forest of shadows looking for an Orc camp. We did find it after half an hour of searching. It was quite easy. Akron was only fourteen at the time but he... He was great with a bow.

"Ha ha ha easy." Akron says. "And you did not want me to come." He laughs at the thought. I did not think of reinforcements coming. Nor did Akron. There was a snap of a branch. That was our only warning. Akron shot his arrow after I jumped in the way of him. No. He did not shoot me. Like I said he was great with a bow. Nothing could have distracted him. He shot the Orc and the one that came right after. He laughs. "Didn't expect that now did we?" He looks around for me. Like I said I jumped in the way of him. He looks down and sees me clutching my chest. I was shot with an arrow covered in Belladonna juice. Belladonna is also known as: Deadly nightshade. I should have died almost right away. Instead of dying right away my immune system started working harder than it had ever before. Elves can resist a lot more than humans can. Although This wound should have killed me. Instead Akron started gathering plants from around the area, and brewed an anti-toxin. I woke up hours later. Akron was there. "And you didn't want me to come." He said.

I suddenly realize that is exactly what happened last time someone rooted into me.

"We are almost to the next town." Milee says.

"Excellent." I say. We walk another mile and we get there. My legs are sore, that is not easy to do to me. "Before we get this man." I say.

"Yes?" Milee asks.

"Um..." She is looking at me trying to find what I want to say. "Right. Before we find this, **Human**... We should take a short rest. Get something to eat and drink."

"The way you said human, You are not jealous already are you?" She says teasingly.

"Jealous? Pfft why would I be?" I say.

"Well maybe you think I've gotten bored of you... We have known each other for a month now, and suddenly a new GUY shows up. Maybe you think you have to fight for dominance." She giggles. I look at her and am about to say something... Then I don't and just walk away.

"Let's just eat." We walk into a place called "The prancing pony" On our way in we pass a man in a grey cloak, wearing a grey hat, and holding a wooden staff on the way out. "Excuse me sir." I say. I allow him to pass. I hold the door open and allow Milee to go in first. We eat, drink, talk, and loosen up a bit after our long journey. We have been there for about a half an hour when a fight breaks out. Then a man wearing a full set of steel plate armor walks to the two fighting grabs them both by their heads, and smashes them together. Double knock out. He then puts them both over his shoulders and carries them out of the pub. He comes back a minute later and sits down seats away from me.

"Give me your strongest." He says. Milee nudges me.

"That is him. Rolen the warrior." She says. Hmm.. He could be useful. "Tisk tisk tisk." She says. "Already jealous."

"This will either go one way or the other." I say.

 _ **I don't own the rights to any Characters or places or, ANYTHING lord of the rings. I do not have any rights belonging to me sooo... This is fanFiction so I am not technically Copy Writing. What did you think of that chapter? Tell me in the comments, Below... See you on the flip side.**_


	11. Rondel's commitment

**I don't think I give props to my bestest most ultimate best friend in the world. She has made me continue on with this so, I thank my SilverPhoenix that came to me in the dark. (Yes I know Bestest is not a word.)**

 _ **Airion**_

What I am about to do can go two different ways. I could have introduced myself differently but let us not dwell on it. I walk up to this "Rolen" And grab him by the shoulder.

"Rolen." I say. He responds by grabbing my hand and trying to squeeze it. He is going to have to do more than that. "We need to have a talk." I say.

"I ain't done nothin'." He says. He throws my hand off of his shoulder. In the back of the room two men are placing coins on their table.

"I got five on the elf." The first says.

"Did you not see the fight the other just got into? I have six on the warrior." I look a Rolen.

"Let's talk about this elsewhere." I say.

"What if I don't want to?" He says. This guy. I turn to Milee,

"Do we have to take him? I can get you a new one if you want?" I say hopefully. She gives me a look of irritation. Well I guess that is out of the question. Milee walks past me and presents Rolen his soon-to-be silver ring.

"Are you proposing to me?" He asks. Alright I have had enough of this. I pick him up. I do not show it on my face but this guy is extremely heavy. Mainly because he is wearing steel plate armor.

"What the- Put me down!" I ignore him and walk out of the pub. In the back of the room a man parts with six gold coins. We get to our room. Milee opens the door. We walk in. And then I drop Rolen on the bed. "What ever you are trying to do, it ain't gonna work! Who in the hell are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I whisper. "Let's just say that we have started a fellowship. You are our warrior." I say.

"Why are you starting this fellowship? And why me?" He says. "Why do I have to be your warrior?"

"Milee here insisted on it. Mainly because Akron had you in mind for this quest." I say.

"Ahh yes Akron. I know the lad. Good hunting partner. How is he doing anyhow?" He says.

"He died six years ago. Thus the point of this fellowship." I say. I nod to Milee and she hands e the silver ring. "He found prototype rings of power. These rings are not connected to the one ring. They certainly are not as strong as true rings of power. We need to find Elrond and get his ring. Then, We go for the Nazgul." Rolen nods.

"I see. So these rings you have. Do they work?"

"Yes they do but, They are no match. That is why we need help from Elrond." I finish saying. "This, Is yours." I hand him the silver ring. "All we know of it is that it was meant for you." I say. "Speaking of which, Milee this ring I have been wearing. It was supposed to be Akron's right?" I ask.

 _ **Milee**_

"Actually Airion, It was for you." I say.

"Wait... This is easily the most powerful... Why me?" He asks.

"He thought he could not handle it... He was only human." I finish saying. Airion pulls out a dagger. It does not look like much. That is when I understand, It was Akron's.

"Well then. Rondel will you come with us? I have an idea..." Airion asks.

"Yes... I owe that lad an ale after what he did for me." He says. "I am Rondel the warrior, at your service."

 _ **For my SilverPhoenix.**_


	12. Before dawn

_**Rolen is now part of the fellowship. Does anyone think he could have taken Airion OR Milee on? Anyone?**_

 _ **Airion**_

We got up before dawn despite Rolen's complaints. Milee walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"You are going to have to get used to it any how." She says. At that she throws him his silver ring. "What does yours do when you put it on?" She asks. Rolen looks at his ring for a moment. The next few moments were full of extreme tension. He slowly put the ring on. When it was all the way on, He gasped. "What is it?!" Milee asks.

"I feel... No different. Was something supposed to happen?" Rolen asks.

"No. Sometimes you don't feel it right away. Sometimes you need to discover how the ring reacts to you." I say.

"Oh... so it is fine that I feel nothin' right now?" He asks. I nod.

"We will observe what it does along the way." I say.

"What if it does not change me at all?" He asks.

"Then we already have the best warrior. I tried to convince Milee to let me get a new warrior. She said you were who we needed. So here you are." I say.

"He is right. He promised that he would get me a new one." She says. When she finished saying that, she laughs. "I don't know what we would do without you Airion." She says.

"You would probably be dead. And lost. And very very very confused. And your mark would not be as developed as it is now." I say. I point to her wrist. The mark of Aldreth has developed rapidly on her wrist. It must mean something. There is one theory I have that could explain why it is developing so fast. She of course does not know this theory. It is said that she is a champion of Aldreth. Aldreth would choose two champions to represent her in battle. One male, one female. Unimaginable power would be given to the champions. Milee is learning at an incredible rate. That is one of the abilities given by this god.

"Yeah yeah. Don't forget that I saved you during your bar fight a month ago." Right...

"Let's get going then." I say.

 _ **Milee**_

It has been a few hours since we started walking. Rolen has started complaining that he is tired. This man does not have enough stamina. I only would want someone with an extreme amount of stamina. OH. Shit, don't take that the wrong way. I was just trying to say... Whatever.

"Wait!" Airion says very gravely.

"What?" Rolen replies. "It can't be serious." He says. "We are the all powerful ring bearers." He puts his ring on and walks ahead. What happened next was in slow motion. There was a tripwire. Rolen did in fact activate it. When he activated it, arrows shot out of the trees. There was a total of twenty arrows shot at him, and they all hit.


	13. Magic

**_Damn... He was shot with dozens of arrows? What kind of story is this?!_**

 ** _Airion_**

I did what I did best. I drew my bow and searched for the threat. I could hear no one else... Perhaps they are halfway decent at stealth...

"Milee!" I yelled. "Did you find anything?"

"No but there is something incredible!"

 _ **Milee**_

What I saw had to have been a hallucination. Rolen grunted and got back up. All arrows that hit him, shattered. He patted himself all over looking for any signs of injury. Airion bursts out of the woods.

"What is it?!" He says. He sees Rolen. "Wow..." Rolen's ring Glows brightly as if it wants attention?

"My ring.. What is it doing?" He asks as if it is not obvious.

"Rolen," I say "Your ring saved you."

"What? That can't be. It did nothing when I first put it on." He finishes.

"And I said that it would present it's power when it felt like it." Airion says.

"My ring is not useless... my ring is the strongest!" Rolen says.

"Sure whatever." Airion says. He and I know his is most powerful. "It looks like you activated a trip wire." He says. "We have to be more careful. Lead on Rolen."

"Why do I gotta lead?"

"Because you won't be shot as easily as us in a trap." I say. Airion gives me a look of pride. This gives me goosebumps. No. I must remain professional. We continue on.

 _ **Airion**_

We have been on the move for days. Poor Rolen could not keep up with us so I had to carry him. He weighs a lot. It did not help that he kept grabbing a flask and taking a swig every couple of hours.

"You do know that is bad for your liver right?" I ask.

"Yeah.. after this my adventuring days are over though. I am not as young as I once was." He says. "Adventuring was my life... it is what I lived for. It is terrible going from the best adventurer, to a town guard." He says. This is the most he has talked to me. He told me something personal and something that was all he wanted...

"I will make sure that you will not have to be a guard. We will make you young again. I heard dragon blood can reverse ageing.." I tell him.

"You do know that we would have to kill a dragon for that right?" He asks.

"Yes.. or we can get some from a market I know of." _**(This market is equivalent to your modern day black market.)**_

"Huh.. sounds good." He says. "I used to be a great adventurer like you, Then I took an arrow in the knee." _**(sound familiar?)**_ He says.

"I can fix that!" Milee says. I jump at that because I forgot she was here. I was lost in Rolen's story. "Honestly I can. I started trying to figure out healing spells, And I know one that could help. I think the mage said it was called "Healing hands". Want we to try it sometime?" She asks.

"Milee, you know that healing magic is very, very rare?" I ask. "That may be the reason that the mage gave you the spell... Not many can actually preform the healing spells." I finish. What else has she been holding out on us?


	14. Aldreth

**And I have returned. It has been a while, I will admit but for those still following this, well thank you. After re-reading this I have decided that after I finish this for good, I will rewrite it all. Better grammar, better descriptions, longer chapters. It will be great.**

 _ **Airion**_

"Milee.. I do think that we should talk about this." I say carefully. "I do not doubt that you can do the magic at all. I worry about the consequences of doing this magic." I finish saying slowly. Milee looked at me with a puzzled look on her face, then it turned into a hurt look. Then she looked pissed off. Just the thing I tried to prevent is now happening.

 _ **Milee**_

 _So this cunt thinks I do not have what it takes hmm? Alright hold on girl, get a hold of yourself._ After a few deep breaths I ask him,

"So explain why you think I should not preform this magic, if you do in fact believe I can preform it." I say with venom in my words.

"Aye, I would like to know why as well." Rolen says. Oh I can imagine why he would want to have me heal him. Living crippled for years.

 _ **Airion**_

I take a deep breath and I say, "Healing magic is like all magic in a way. All magic comes at a cost. Some costs are small... but others are larger. Healing magic is fucked in that way. It takes life to give life with healing magic. If you were to heal someone, you would heal them to your current state, and in turn you would transfer to the state they were in. If one were to have been bleeding out, inches from death and you healed them... well if you healed them as much as you could you would be inches from death." I say.

"Oh." Is all Milee says. Rolen just looks at the ground. I look around us, in the middle of a dirt road in an unfamiliar forest with the sun starting to set. I sigh and say,

"Well it seems we have gone as far as we can today. Lets just set up camp a little off the path and call it a night." Both Milee and Rolen had already started walking off path before I finished my suggestion. I look down at my ring, now pulsing. "What the fuck do you want?" I say to the ring. It was at that moment that I thought of how ridiculous I looked standing there in the middle of the path seemingly talking to myself. I sigh and make my way towards the others.

 _ **Milee**_

I had a lot to think about. I have this power to heal (or at least I think I do) and I had to find out from Airion that it could kill me if I am not careful. Speaking of which… how does he know what healing magic can do? Did he not say himself that it was a rare magic? The sound of Rolen snoring was almost comforting. It was predictable, almost like clockwork. I poke my head out of my bedroll and look for any sight of Airion. His bedroll is laying perfect on the ground, untouched. And even though the moon was hidden behind the clouds, I could see just fine into the woods. An elven trait. Airion was not too far away standing in a small clearing looking up at the clouds. I get up quietly not trying to wake Rolen, and I make my way over to Airion. The further I get the less I worry about the amount of sound I make. I get over to him a few seconds later, crunching on fallen leaves and twigs. He looks down at me and smiles slightly, but then looks back up at the clouds.

"What are you looking at?" I ask with pure interest. He always had a reason for everything he did. The past few months have taught me that.

"Aldreth." Is all he says. At first I was confused because he said the name of the goddess of rangers. All I could see is some clouds with the moon behind them. I start to say that but he continues on. "When I was younger... we were told that Aldreth would be watching over you on nights like this. Wispy clouds... not very dense. And every now and then, the moon will shine onto you, letting you know she is watching you, protecting you." As he finishes saying this, moonlight fills the small clearing. He takes my arm and puts it next to his, comparing our wrists. Our mark of Aldreth was glowing faintly, almost moving in a way.

"Oh…" Is all I could say.

 _ **Airion**_

She was looking at me that way again. Pure interest, and something else. Honestly over the past few months I have confided in her more than I have with anyone... apart from maybe Akron. I have poured my soul into her. Letting her know everything about me, my past, people I have met... people I have killed. She never seems to get bored though. She always is attentive and asks questions. She reminds me of me. The moon was reflected in her eyes, along with stars. All of the clouds have departed leaving a clear sky littered with sparkling diamonds. But even though the sky was beautiful right now… it could not compare to her.


	15. A well needed explanation

**Aight I am here again, posting another chapter. As I said in the last chapter, I would re-write everything when I was done and as you can clearly see if you go back, time is all fucked up. First of all, i say the battle of the blood moon happened a month prior to when we first meet Airion, but as I go further along it says that Akron died six years ago :/ So yeah I guess I have to choose a time and stick to it XD**

 _ **Milee**_

 _He is blocking his thoughts again._ I know better than to ask him what he is thinking because he will know I am trying to get into his head. So I just look up to the moon again.

"It is beautiful…" I say. And let us clarify something now, I did not say that simply to get him to let down his guard, it just happened that way. I really did think the moon was beautiful. A slight break in his cold, hard, steel-defense. I could see what he thought. He was not thinking of the moon, the stars, or even Rolen back at camp. He was thinking of himself and I. It would almost be romantic if that was all I saw, but I saw everything. I let out a slight gasp as I see him and I in his head, except its not really us. God-like forms of us were in his head. "What the hell was that?" I ask. I envied the woman that I saw. She was everything that was perfect and good. And although I know that is supposed to be me, I can't help but feel jealous.

 _ **Airion**_

For the first time I allow her into my head to see what I have been hiding. Remember when I said something about the Champions of Aldreth? Well I now am certain that it is supposed to be her and I as the Champions. I just did not show her everything. What all us rangers thought to be myth was that there would in fact be champions chosen by Aldreth. But it was said that the Champions would both be great allies, until one is destined to kill the other.

"So you want an explanation I presume." I say referring to the god-like forms of us.

"Well it would probably help to be honest." Milee says.

"Give me your right arm." I say to her. Since we had met her mark has grown significantly. Before I met her she thought it was a tattoo given to her at birth. Maybe she thought it was something her family gave to her, or maybe a way of identification. I never asked her what she thought it was. I just let her know what it was. As she learned the way of the rangers, Hunt when hungry, Kill only when necessary, covering tracks, making fake tracks to lure unsuspecting enemies into traps, when she started learning, her mark became more defined. It also grew longer. She hands me her arm and I see the mark that started at her wrist, is now halfway up her arm. I pull my arm out and compare the two. As I have been teaching her, my mark that had remained the same for nearly a century, had now changed to be just like hers. It too is halfway up my arm. "Milee.." I say as I compare her arm with mine. "Something you should know is that our marks of Aldreth are much more defined, and significantly longer than a normal ranger's mark." I look at her face and see does not seem to be understanding what I am saying. "Milee... I think we are the Champions chosen by Aldreth." Now I did explain to her basics about what the champions would recieve. Power, weapons, and armor provided to us by Aldreth. But she does not know that one of us will perish. I know better than to question the gods, they always turn out to be right. I just have to hope that it will be me that dies. She still has so much to live for.


	16. A peaceful meal

**Hey, welcome back. So I started reading the Lord of the Rings again, and holy shit did I completely fuck this fan fiction up. I swear it would be better if I labeled this into the Dungeons and Dragons category. Who knows, maybe I will make it be a cross over eventually?**

 _ **Milee**_

I know he is not telling me something, but I let it go. He usually tells me what he thinks I should know in time, as he just did with our marks of Aldreth. I must admit, I am shocked. I went from traveling middle earth with no idea on what was what, to being told that I am a goddess's chosen champion. Along with Airion of course. His mark is just as defined as mine. A light breeze blows and I find myself hugging my arms together for warmth. I had not realized that winter was so close. That really may slow us down on this quest. It was as if he was paying attention, because he took his cloak off and slung it over me. I look at him, slightly confused. He has been much more kind as of late.

"Thank you." I say, meaning it genuinely. He grunts and says,

"Don't mention it. 'ts not like I need it." As he says that I imagine him not needing anything to keep warm. It is as if he cannot get cold. He has a look of pain on his face, I was getting ready to ask him what was wrong when he embraced me in a tight hug. I was taken aback, but I did not refuse him a hug, so I hugged him back. Elves, not needing sleep to keep us going, stayed in that embrace until the sun rose and Rolen had to break us apart.

"Hey you two, I eh, don't want to be interrupting anything but eh, yeah we gotta get going if you want to ever make it to Gondor." Rolen says. I just reply "Okay" and he walks off. Airion finally loosens his hold unwillingly. As he pulls away I see a single tear go down his face, but when I blink it is gone.

"Rolen is right.." Airion says, clearing his voice. "We need to get packed up and get going." He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it willingly and he helps me up. We walk back to the campsite together and Airion says, "Rolen, seeing as though you have a bad knee, I will look into getting us some Horses. It was something I had not thought of before, but it certainly would help us go further, and faster, without having to carry our load."

 _ **Airion**_

We had been walking for hours, it was about Noon when we passed through a small town. It seemed the townsfolk where primarily Humans and Half Elves.

"Well do y'all want to stop at a tavern for some food or continue on?" I ask. I honestly was not hungry, but I suspected Rolen was, for he had to eat more often than Milee and I, but it seemed that Milee was hungry too. For she did not complain that she was hungry, but she did seem a bit grumpy. Over the past century I have found that food is the way to calm a woman's temper down. Then again I may be wrong, but hey, it is worth a shot. I open the door to the local tavern called _"The tipsy gnome"_ and allowed Rolen and Milee to enter before I did. The inside was classy. It seemed the owner took pride in this tavern because it was spotless, and very elegant. We sit down and I sit to Milee's left, whereas Rolen sits to her right. The owner of the Tavern comes out. He is fair skinned, brown eyed, and dark haired. He says to us,

"Hi! Welcome to the tipsy gnome! What can I do for you all on this fine day?" with a beaming smile on his face. I look over to Milee and find her already looking at me with a puzzled look that I wanted to also give. This man was far too happy in a world so dark. But, perhaps we all need a little happiness in this dark world. I look to him and put a smile on my face and say,

"Hey there! I would like an ale, as for my friends, well I cannot speak for them." Rolen looks at me from behind Milee and says,

"What the hell happened to you?" I laugh at this as Milee orders her food. From the amount that she orders I know right away that I was right, she was starving. She starts to take out her coin purse and I stop her.

"Sorry Milee, but I am not going to let you pay for that, I got it." I say. Once again Rolen looks at me from behind Milee as he orders. I shoot him a dismissive look, and he smiles slightly. I drink my ale quickly and I ask the Tavern owner,

"Is there a stable here that sells horses, my friend?" He looks at me for a second, thinking to himself.

"Yes, yes I do believe so. I think the Stable master just got some horses recently that are for sale." He says in a matter of fact way.

"Could you point me in the direction I can find this Stable master?" I ask politely.

"Of course! Just head down the street and just past the cobbler's shop you will come across the Stable master's store. It'll be on the right." He says. I thank the Tavern owner, who had just given me his name of Jacob, and I stand up to go to this stable master's store. Milee looking saddened stands up, leaving half her plate uneaten.

"Milee, you stay here. Along with you Rolen. I can handle this myself." I say quickly. Milee's face brightens as she looks back onto her plate. I turn around and head out the door.


End file.
